Yatta! Pretty Cure 5
The five new butterflies flying to the future! Yatta! Pretty Cure 5! - Yatta! Pretty Cure 5's group introduction is a Japanese magical girl anime series create by Fujiwara Hibiki and is the first installment of her Dark Pretty Cure franchise. It will premiere on April 2, 2016 while the series' motif are reincarnation, butterflies and roses. Synopsis Five new butterflies have been born and from those butterflies come five crystals which each hold one baby girl. These girls however, will grow up to learn that they were reborn from being girls who once had dark souls and were defeated rather terribly. Fourteen years later, Yumeno Ayumu awakes from a strange dream of two pink haired girls fighting each other in front of a Ferris Wheel. On her why back to her house, she meets Mariposa, a strange fairy like butterfly who tells her to look for her other half but is forced to transform into Cure Wish when a denizen of Incubus appears. On her adventure to find her "other half", she is joined by four other girls who also have "other halves" to find. Join Ayumu and her friends as we dive back into the world of Pretty Cure 5 but with a twist! Characters Pretty Cure : / : Ayumu is the main protagonist who was adopted into the Yumeno family at the age of five. She is a friendly girl who is always full of happiness. She always puts others before herself and is quite the klutz. After the dream she has in episode 1, she can't help but wonder who was the girl she had been fighting. She hates the thought of being evil, which is ironic since her past self was Dark Dream. Her alias is Cure Wish, the Pretty Cure of Hope. : / : Tomo is a second year student at L'École des Cinq Lumières who is not fond of people who hurt others. She is very passionate about futsal and looks up to Natsuki Rin. She is not very good with her studies, besides French and wishes she could go out and follow her dreams instead of getting through school first. Her alias is Cure Roux, the Pretty Cure of Passion and her past alias was Dark Rouge. : / : Akemi is a popular idol whose trademark is her smile. She befriends Ayumu on the bus to school and is also in her class. She loves to sing and is the only one who knows about her past and lives with Urara, her other half. She can be quite dense at times and is very good at making sure she uses her time wisely. She became Cure Prism, the Pretty Cure of Effervescence, before the others and her past alias was Dark Lemonade. : / : Tsubaki is a second year student at L'École des Cinq Lumières who is very wary around strangers. She loves dancing, hence why she is in the dancing club, and she can be quite protective of people she loves. She loves the environment and will do anything to make sure flowers bloom. Her alias is Cure Emerald, the Pretty Cure of Tranquility and her past alias was Dark Mint. : / : Mizuki is a calm and collected third year student at L'École des Cinq Lumières who can be quite shy. She loves to spend her time drawing or reading manga and is a quite good at school, despite disliking it. She believes that everyone has good in them and trusts everyone, even if she doesn't really like them. Her alias is Cure Aquamarine, the Pretty Cure of Intelligence and her past alias was Dark Aqua. Allies : / : A mascot born from the power of the Rainbow Crystal before it scattered itself. Mariposa is a magenta colored butterfly-like fairy who is searching for the parts of the Rainbow Crystal. She acts like a student at Ayumu's school and is very energetic, helpful and an artist. : : Incubus : : The first member of Incubus to appear. Yorune has a very similar appearance to that of the missing Nozomi and Ayumu combined. She is an energetic girl who loves to taunt Ayumu about her past. She can't remember anything that happened before she found Magiro. She is the only member to not have a monster form. : : Yorune's protector and the second member of Incubus to appear. He is very protective of Yorune and seems to know something about Yorune that no one else knows. He rather quiet and prefers sticking to battling the Cures himself. He is greatly threatened of "The General" and his monster form is that of a Heron. : : The third general of Incubus whose monster form is a rat. She is calm and collected and thinks she better than everyone else, even better than "The General". As a human, she takes the form of a young woman with white hair who works as the substitute teacher for Ayumu and Akemi's missing teacher. : : A tool used by Incubus that is created by putting a black crystal onto any inanimate objects, causing it to come alive and become a monster that is born to destroy things. : : The boss of Incubus. Supporting Characters * : Ran is the Ayumu's adopted older sister. * * Items * - The transformation device used by Ayumu, Tomo, Akemi, Tsubaki and Mizuki. The girls have to insert their Crystal into the bottom of the Mo before touching the pink butterfly on the screen to transform into their regular outfits. To transform into their Dark Forms, they insert their Dark Crystal instead of the Crystal. To transform, they must say the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Switch On!". * : The transformation item that is inserted into the bottom of the Cures TouchMo's. There are three types of the Crystal. There is the normal transformation Crystal, then the Dark Crystal and then the Crystal Shards that Mariposa is searching for to recreate the Rainbow Crystal. * : The legendary crystal that gave birth to Mariposa and her friends. It is fulls of dreams and was attacked by Incubus but it scattered itself into the Crystal Shards before it could become the Nightmare Crystal. Locations * - The school that the Cures attend. Originally misspelled in the animation as "Cing Lumiere", its name a direct translation of "school of the five lights". * - Where Mariposa came from and is the place where the Rainbow Crystal was stored before it scattered itself. It has since then turned into a nightmare zone. * - The base for the villains that appear in this series. Forms/ Power Ups for Pretty Cure : :' This is the form that the girls are seen in for the first time to fight against Incubus. It is not as strong as their Dark Forms and the girls only use this form when fighting against a weak enemy. : :' The form that they unlock when the girls remember their past lives. This form resembles their Dark Pretty Cure forms from their past, in which their outfits are black and on their gloves and boots, is a crystal in their respective theme color as well as on their chest, is a butterfly bow, also in their respective theme color. Their skirts also have their respective theme colors as well as their bike shorts. In this form, the girls each receive a new upgraded attack and can also perform a powerful group attack in this form. Media Merchandise Please refer to the main page [[Yatta! Pretty Cure 5 Merchandise|''Yatta! Pretty Cure 5 Merchandise]] for more information. Episodes :Yatta! Pretty Cure 5 episodes Yatta! Pretty Cure 5 will begin airing on Echo*TV on April 2, 2016, beginning Fujiwara Hibiki's Dark Pretty Cure franchise. The opening theme song is , sung by Horie Yui while the first ending theme song is , sung by Hanazawa Kana. Movies Trivia *''Yatta! Pretty Cure 5 is the first instalment in Fujiwara Hibiki's Dark Pretty Cure franchise. **However, it is apparently only worked on when not working on her other series, Sweet and Sour Pretty Cure!. *Much like its counterpart, Yes! Pretty Cure 5, the blue Cure, Karen and Mizuki respectively, both get rejected in episode 5, only to finally get their power an episode later. Gallery References Category:Yatta! Pretty Cure 5 Category:CureHibiki Category:Series Category:HibikiSeries Category:Dark Pretty Cure Category:Dark Pretty Cure Series Category:HibikiDarkSeries Category:Gallery